spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Falcon TV
Fallen Falcon TV is a channel owned, created and managed by AFallenPower. It was officially launched on August 8, 2017 Shows *Baby Days* *''Gravity Falls'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Produced/Owned by Jasbre TV) *''We Bare Bears'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *Adventures in Bikini Gulch* *Bikini Bottom Days* *Spicy Meme High School* *The Sponge Crew Show* *Broadcast Corruption* *Sponge Chat* *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted* *''Futurama'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Simpsons'' *Officer SpongeBob* *Times in New Kelp City (Limited Series) *''Regular Show'' *Spongy Questions* *Mall Girl Pearl *SpongeBob: To the Max* (Produced/Owned by Jasbre TV) *The Chronicles of Eugene* *Patrick's Shorts* *''Phineas and Ferb'' (Rarely) *''The Loud House'' (Rarely) *SpongeBob With Pluto (Rarely) *Misadventures of SpongeBob* *Bikini Bottom: The TV Show *SpongeBob's Crossovers* *''Teen Titans Go!'' (Very rarely and only used as filler) *''Teen Titans'' *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures (Rarely only, older episodes and reruns only) *Patrick Jr. and Pals (Produced/Owned by Jasbre TV) *Discord Crib *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors *On March 3, 2018, it has been announced that shows that have been marked as small or inactive will air much less.http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171336#21 These shows are marked by the asterisk. More info is marked on the link to the announcement. Movies *The SpongeBob Movie XXIIV: The Three Last Ones (2018) *''Unnamed Times in New Kelp City Movie'' (2019?; Uncomfirmed) Programming Blocks Teeny Nights Teeny Nights is a programming block smailar to Adult Swim that extends from 9:25pm to 6:30am. Like what it sounds like, it is a programming block that to directed teens only. Before an episode airs, there will be a 30 second disclaimer stating that the upcoming programming for teens only. *Bikini Bottom Days (Rarely due to inactive) *Spicy Meme High School (Rarely due to inactive) *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted (Rarely due to inactive) *''Futurama'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Simpsons'' *The Chronicles of Eugene (Airs with a disclaimer for people under the age of 20 and airs only between 11:30pm to 3:15am. Rarely due to inactive.) *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Episodes that are deemed by the channel as PG-13 or episodes with Mr. Craps to due his name sakes. Rarely normal episodes also air as filler to take up broadcasting time.) *Discord Crib* *Social Justice Sponge* (Airs with a disclaimer for people under the age of 15) *Shows when Fallen Tower Comedy lunches will air on that show. It is unclear on if they will still air here. Theater Nights On every Saturday (formerly Friday) on 5:30 PM, a movie or TV movie will play. A list of movies and TV movie that played can be seen here. Fan Fun Fridays On the website or the On Demand App, there will be a few polls on every Thursday. The main poll will decide what show will air on Friday in the slot of 4:00 to 9:25 PM. The other polls are fun ones and are to show opinions. The results are shown on TV. Promos Marathons We ♥ SpongeBob SquarePants On every May 1st, a day long* marathon of shows called We ♥ SpongeBob SquarePants airs, the show that air are solely SpongeBob SquarePants real and fanon episodes and spin-offs of it. *Please note that no matter what, Teeny Nights will always air, so "day long" simply means that it takes up all the schedule expect Teeny Nights. On Demand Service Website Other then the polls mentioned before, there are also online games, sometimes with live leaderboards or online multiplayer gameplay. Also, there's a news page of where all of the events related to Fallen Falcon, like... well the shows that air there! There is also a forum (might be toxic there). Trivia *About every 2 to 3 months, the audio of the programming will glitch out for a few seconds on a random time no matter what your signal is. It’s unknown if this is a annual glitch in the broadcasting or a test of the audio. **This channel has been known for random happenings in normal programming, like the logo being offset or nonexistent at all. Gallery FFT Screenshot Airing 1.jpeg|The disclaimer for "The Chronicles of Eugene," which now airs rarely and with the midnight showings, this warning is very rare to get a hold on. FFT Screenshot Airing 2.jpeg|A 2017 rerun airing of a Regular Show episode. FFT Screenshot Airing 3.jpeg|Another 2017 rerun airing of a Regular Show episode. FFT Screenshot Airing 4.jpeg|A 2018 rerun airing of a post-sequel SpongeBob episode. Also See *Fallen Tower Comedy References Feel free to ask me if you want your spin-off to be on this channel!